The run away
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: A prince disappears from the castle and an orphan with a shocking secret. Mello's world gets turned around when strange unexpected things begin to happen at Whammy's but could it be for better or for worst? What could be the reason for the disappearance of the prince and will one orphans secret change Mello forever? Warning: soft yaoi and name spoiler for one character.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Dear you're slouching." Mother says turning to me.

I straighten and hold my head high.

Mother smiles. "That's better. That's my dear prince."

I smile then when she turns away as a servant comes over with news I relax my position again. "But I don't want this…" I walk away heading through some double doors with my head slightly down. "I don't believe I truly am a prince." I talk to myself. "Even so there are the expectations for me to be one… One that everyone expects to be." I head into my room shutting the door behind myself only to lean against it with a sigh letting the back of my head gently thump against the door. "I just want to be myself. No expectations….. No royal duties….. No making myself to be the ruler everyone expects of me!" I push myself away from the door walking deeper into my room. I stop and turn to the mirror that allows me to see my body. I glance to the silver prince crown on my head then I remove it looking down to it, not in the mirror, as I think about everything. "I wish things would change." I say and close my eyes tossing my crown to the bed. I sigh and turn heading over to my bed. I sit on it depressed then after a few moments I open my eyes as an idea pops into my head. "That's it!" I rush off my bed and I rush around. "Nothing's going to change on its own." I head into my walk in closest. "So I need to make the change myself." I begin getting things ready then suddenly there's a knock on the door. I quickly shove what I was getting ready under my bed only to turn with a smile as the door opens.

Father walks in. "Ah there you are." He says.

"Hi dad." I greet.

Suddenly he notices something.

"Son." He says. "Where's your crown?"

I blink my smile disappearing as I completely forgot I put it on the bed. I turn quickly and grab it putting it on only to turn back to him with an 'oops' smile.

He chuckles and comes over to me. He fixes the crown so it's straight. "No need to rush to put it on. You can't have it look like you don't care about ruling them. That is if you were actually doing one of your duties as royalty." He says with a smile to me.

I nod. "I just didn't want to disappoint you."

He slightly pets my hair. "Don't worry." He says. "You are a strong prince and will be a wonderful leader when you take over the throne. Your coronation will be soon." He pulls his hand away. "My. It seems like only yesterday you were just starting out."

"Yeah…." I look away with a sigh.

He blinks and looks worried. "Something wrong?"

I know I need to tell him something but I can't tell him the truth. "Nervous." I say. "After all I am being crowned as the next ruler in such a short amount of time from now. Then I'll have another coronation much later to make me the official ruler."

He pats me on the head. "Yes. But this coronation is important. It lets the people be assured there will be another ruler and that you are ready to take over whenever it comes to it. Even if you are still learning the first coronation is…." He gives me a look wanting me to finish what he was saying.

I turn to him. "The first coronation is to make it official that I will become the ruler officially at any moment that it becomes needed if that time comes before you and mother retire." I say. "Then the second coronation is to declare myself as the actual ruler. Without the first coronation there will be complications and if it is not completed it becomes possible for something to go wrong."

He smiles. "That was well done." He says. "I am proud of you." He turns and slightly looks back to me. "Now I need to go. Remember to keep up with your studies. We as rulers need to make sure to be the kind of ruler they expect of us. Kind and everything." He speaks the last sentence as he walks then he leaves my room slightly humming.

I turn away putting my crown back on the bed only to grab what I was doing before. "Everything will be fine. I'm obviously not the right choice. My parents will be able to handle everything." I continue getting the thing ready. "They will understand I am sure."

Later…..

The king paces as he waits. "Where is he?" He wonders to himself. "He's never been late before." He worries.

Suddenly a guard bursts in with a worried face. "Your highness." He rushes over then bows respectfully. "I have some terrible news."

The king stops pacing and turns to the guard with a sinking feeling. "What is it?"

The guard solemnly removes his helmet and slightly glances up to the king while staying bowed on one knee. "I'm afraid the prince has vanished." He reports.

AN:

This is just a small story idea but I hope you'll enjoy anyways.

Mello.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Mello is walking around just before classes. He is eating a chocolate bar as he walks. He pauses as he sees Near in the common room sitting with his puzzle but that's not uncommon or even the reason it makes Mello freeze.

No….. Near is usually playing with some toys or maybe a puzzle but….. He's not really doing either… He's just kind of flicking a piece of the puzzle back and forth looking lost in thought.

Mello is the only one that has seen this and he lowers his chocolate bar wondering what's wrong. He then smirks and goes inside to bug Near. "The robot Near actually looks bothered." He says as he approaches. "Am I dreaming?"

Near's eyes flicker to Mello for a moment then he looks away from both the puzzle and Mello no longer playing with piece.

Mello blinks as his smirk falls since he realizes that something is indeed really really wrong. He may be a jerk and may not like Near but he has his pride along with that he isn't a complete jerk. "Near?" He puts the folded back wrapper over the chocolate bar then puts it in his pocket only to kneel next to Near who still silently won't look to him. "What's going on?" He questions.

"Don't worry about it." Near responds so softly Mello just barely heard him.

Mello's worry rises.

Near's never acted like this…. NEVER!

Mello frowns. "Near." He says slightly holding the others alias as if in warning. "You know I know better than that. Now tell me what's going on."

Near stands. "Please leave it alone." He says quietly again then turns and leaves heading towards the direction of the orphans rooms.

Mello gets to his feet watching the other go. "He sounded almost like he was going to cry….." He says under his breath. "What the hell has happened?" He starts to follow Near but then Matt pokes his head into the room spotting Mello.

"Ah there you are Mello!" Matt rushes over to the blonde. "Are you skipping class?" He questions.

"Not now Matt." Mello says. "There is something I need to do."

Matt blinks a little confused then glances down noticing the puzzle still on the floor. "Hey where's Near?"

"You put his puzzle where he puts it." Mello says. "I'm going to find him." He then rushes out before Matt can say anything only allowing the red head enough time to open his mouth.

Matt wonders what's going on but then turns and begins putting away the puzzle knowing better than to argue.

Mello looks for Near and he heads to the hallway where the rooms are. He stops in front of Nears room and stands there facing the closed wood door. He raises a fist to knock but it just hovers in front of the door as he hesitates.

Should he knock?

Should he just go in?

He doesn't know what to do… Nothing like this has ever happened… Not with Near. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

If he can't decide then he will just do both.

He knocks then his hand uncurls from a fist to grip the doorknob pulling it open. He heads into Near's room. "Near?" He glances around only to spot the other standing at the window looking outside.

Near doesn't seem to have even noticed Mello at all yet.

Mello enters and closes the door behind himself. He feels that this isn't an issue that should be taken lightly so it should be kept probably between the two of them. He heads over to Near. "Near?" He tries again only to get a sigh in turn. He stops beside Near and looks to the others face as best as he can.

"What can I do for Mello?" Near asks without even flickering his eyes to the blonde.

"I want to know what is going on." Mello says. "And don't give me that crap to leave it alone. Something's bugging you and you should know keeping it in is not good for you."

"I'll be fine Mello. I always will be." Near pushes himself away from the window only to turn and walk into the bathroom locking the bathroom door behind himself.

Not once did he look to Mello and Mello thought he saw Near's eyes a little teary eyed.

Mello wonders what exactly is going on with Near and it's really bugging him. He's never seen Near like this and the way the other is acting it most troubling. He heads towards the bathroom door. "Near." He puts a hand on the door. "Don't be like that." He says. "You know I may seem like a jerk but if you need someone to talk to I can be there for you." He says.

No reply.

"Please at least consider it." Mello says knowing that there is no talking Near out of the bathroom and if he skips class Rodger will go looking for him then will start making assumptions if he finds Mello in Nears room. He knows the drama will not help Near and besides it seems Near needs a little time to think. "Just please…. Don't do anything rash. Come find me if you feel like talking." He then reluctantly leaves using every last drop of his will to actually turn away to walk away then to walk away. He really hopes Near will actually talk to him about whatever is going on and he swears on anything that he will be a supportive person for Near. He then thinks of something. "Say. Wasn't this the day Near arrived to Whammy's house?" He blinks. "Then this might be about how he lost his family!" He realizes. "Man I can't believe I didn't think of that before!" He looks back over his shoulder as he stands there. He can still see the entry way to Near's room. "No wonder he's upset… But wait….. Why react now instead of every time this date came up?" He questions. "I'm starting to think it's not about his family."

Meanwhile….

"No sign." The king sighs. "As before." He looks to the guards kneeling in front of the king and queen. "We have no choice." He says and looks quite serious. "Bring them in."

The guards nod and turn rushing out to do as ordered.

The queen puts a comforting hand on the kings shoulders getting him to turn to her. "It'll be ok." She says. "I'm sure we'll find him."

The king sighs and glances away. "I hope so." He responds to his wife's words.

Two people enter making the king and queen turn to them.

The queen removes her hand from the king.

The two people move forward then stop only to kneel respectfully.

"You called for us?" One speaks.

"Your highnesses." The other adds.

The king nods even though the two can't see since they are kneeling with their heads bowed. "Yes. We have a very important mission for you both." He says.

"Anything for you your highnesses." One of the people summoned says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

The rest of the day at Whammy's house was uneventful really.

Near didn't show up for any classes though.

Of course the others brushed it off as maybe Near isn't feeling well.

Mello worries though since he was the only one to actually see that something was and probably still is bugging Near. He decides to pay Near's room a visit once classes are done as the sun begins to set casting an orangish glow onto the orphanage that leaks through the clearness that makes up the glass of the windows. He knocks once only to have the door creak open. He pushes it open more and peers inside glancing around for Near. He spots the other laying on the bed overtop of the blankets with his back kind of facing to the room so Near's front is facing the one side of the wall the one side of the bed is pressed against. He wonders if Near's asleep but decides to check anyways. He closes the door mostly then he moves towards Near's bed trying to be quiet in case Near is actually asleep. He can only hope that Near talked to someone about what was bugging him.

Near is laying there with his eyes closed possibly in a light sleep or trying to sleep.

Mello hesitates on trying to wake him but in the end he decides to leave Near to rest. He leaves the room closing the door behind himself. He walks away and heads to the library for a little bit to do some reading.

"Man. This really is big news." The librarian gasps reading a newspaper.

Mello pauses and turns to her. "What is?" He questions.

The librarian turns to him. "Well you see I found some old newspapers and turns out there is a young prince who went missing." She says. "He just vanished without a trace years ago." She, who looks like a librarian in a movie, turns to her computer and searches more into the disappearance that is known. "No sign of struggle and no one saw anything." She pauses and looks surprised. "To this day the kingdom is still sending out many guard patrols looking for the prince. They continue to end up empty handed."

"Weird." Mello says. "A prince gone for years…"

"It's unheard of." The librarian agrees.

"Did they ever release a picture?" Mello asks.

"Not that I have found." The librarian says with a small shake of her head. "They say they were sure enough people knew what he looked like and they feared of him getting hurt if they did."

"Ah I see." Mello says. "Would it be ok if I read the article?"

The librarian nods and hands Mello the newspaper.

Mello leans against her desk as he begins to read it. He checks the date.

The official disappearance was when he was new to Whammy's and Near would soon be arriving not long after with Matt arriving in the time in between.

Interesting.

"It's scary to think that it seems someone managed to take the prince then to this day still not be caught or to even leave a trace." The librarian says.

"Humans are more capable of things than we can't believe someone would do." Mello responds handing the newspaper back. "Like for someone to rape then murder or leave someone to die." He pushes away from the desk only to go deeper into the library to find something to read maybe to get his thoughts off of Near who is in his head more than normal. He finds something to read but he can't stop but just think of what could be bothering Near…. Before he knows when or how he is at the end of the book and he doesn't remember anything about it.

It's getting dark outside so Mello puts the book away and heads back to where the rooms are only to pause at Near's door.

Should he check?

He glances around.

Empty hall right now.

He opens the door heading inside.

Near still seems to be sleeping so Mello once again leaves this time heading to his own room to try to get some sleep.

He didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

…

"Where should we start?" One asks the other.

"I say we do some research." The other responds. "Let's look for any places that are well hidden. If that doesn't work he might be hiding in plain sight in a way that makes us look over him possibly done by whoever took him."

The one nods. "Sounds good." He agrees.

So they head to do some research.

…

The next day Mello gets up earlier than usual since he didn't sleep.

He has a feeling he should head to Near's room. He does and knocks before going in.

Near is up and at the window.

Mello closes the door behind himself before heading over to Near standing beside him.

Near glances to Mello. "Mello." He says.

"What is it?" Mello asks wondering if he's finally going to get answers.

Near glances back outside. "Is it ok for someone to be selfish? Is it bad?"

Mello blinks as he didn't expect this. "Well sure too much of it is bad but everyone is selfish from time to time." He responds and glances outside to the rising sun. "So it's ok to get a little selfish from time to time."

Near sighs turning away from the window so only one hand is on the window sill slightly behind him and his back to Mello. "Then why does it feel so wrong?" He asks then walks away from the window.

Mello turns and follows Near who stops at about the middle of the room looking down at the floor. "Well sometimes it feels wrong even though being a little selfish is in human nature." He says.

Near lowers his head till his chin is against his chest. "But… What if something really bad happens?"

"Near look." Mello says. "What are you feeling selfish about?" He asks. "Not every selfishness is bad remember?"

Near shakes his head. "Forget about it Mello." He responds. "Maybe it's just me."

Mello growls in frustration. He isn't getting anywhere with Near. "Well maybe it is maybe it isn't." He says.

Near shakes his head. "I think I need to clear my head."

With that Near leaves the room.

"Damn it." Mello growls to himself. "Why does he have to be such a twit about this!" He then leaves too murmuring to himself but he stops when he realizes he can't see Near as he looks down both ways to go.

Though Near's room is kind of close to a turn to head to the stairs set between the girls and the guys rooming areas. He heads to the stairs going down them.

Maybe if he can find Near he can eavesdrop for answers.

Off he goes.

…

"I think I found something!"

…..

Mello can't find Near.

But then again everyone knows that if Near doesn't want to be found then it is close to impossible to find him.

No one has ever found him when he doesn't want to be found.

So Mello heads away to do some research until Near shows up again.

He asks the librarian for the old newspapers which he reads to see the old news for the hell of it. He finds some weird news like the illegalizing of fishing while riding a Giraffe. "Some people's mental health needs to be checked." He sighs and keeps reading.

….

"Then lets go. Times a wasting."

AN:

The being illegal to fish while riding a Giraffe is an actual law in a city in Idaho. I found out thanks to Danger Dolan in his video 50 Dumbest Laws From American States. I recommend him if you are looking for a new youtube person to check out.

Anyways I hope you review but flamers are used to make cake!

Mello.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

The very next day Near seems to have gone back to normal.

Mello wonders if it really was all a dream as he walks along through the orphanage when there is some commotion going around. He eats the piece of his chocolate he snapped off then goes over to the group. "What's going on?" He asks.

"There is news of new arrivals. Coming sometime this week." Linda says. "I heard it when I went to visit Rodger."

Mello hums then bites off another piece as he thinks to himself.

That's what this is all about?

He turns and leaves not really caring.

There's the new person every now and then so this doesn't surprise him.

He doesn't see the reason to make a whole commotion about it. He stops when he sees Near heading to the library. He eats his chocolate and since there seems to be nothing wrong with Near now he heads away from the other to go outside instead of following him since he isn't sure if being too persistent will push Near further away or not.

Nothing interesting happens until the new arrivals arrive.

It was two days since the commotion about it began.

The new arrivals are now in Rodger's office doing the usual needed procedures of things like finding a room, getting class schedule and such.

Tomorrow is the big test that even the new comers are going to take to see rank.

Mello doesn't even catch a glimpse of them even when he finds out that they are done in Rodgers office now settling into a room they share with each other. He ignores it all and heads to study in the library for the test coming up tomorrow. He heads to bed to get some sleep when it starts to get late to make sure he won't be too tired tomorrow.

…..

The day of the test has arrived.

The group all are put in the common room that is now filled with desks with nametags for everyone.

Mello glances around himself heading to his desk since the order is always put alphabetically. He gets to his seat not spotting the new comers.

Not long after he sat down Rodger gets a hold of a microphone.

"Alright everyone." Rodger says. "Now that everyone is here we will be starting the tests. We will alert you when the hour to write this test is coming to a close. We will only give you an extra twenty minutes if needed. Keep your eyes on your own paper." He pauses. "Begin!"

The orphans open their tests and begin the test.

Mello mentally assures himself to stay calm and that he is going to be fine as he works on his test.

Once done Mello does a double check.

"The hour is over!" Rodger says on the microphone and Mello realizes how fast time really went. "All done may leave."

Mello finishes looking at his test then closes it. He gets up to leave and sees Near is already leaving out the door probably done the moment the announcement came on if not sooner. He also heads out but doesn't follow Near instead he heads to his own room for a chocolate break.

…

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

…..

That evening the results are posted as a ton of the adults took time to mark the tests done that morning.

Mello walks along the hall munching on a chocolate bar. He pauses as he is about to get the chocolate bar high enough to bite off another piece.

There is an usual commotion around the results.

Mello, curious, heads over and makes his way through the crowd. He finds Near also at the front of the crowd.

Near is looking up at the test results.

Mello also looks up only to freeze almost dropping his chocolate bar.

The ranks have changed….. The two newcomers have completely changed everything…..

Alpha is in first place with Backup behind him then comes Near with Mello coming after him along with Matt behind Mello.

It is pure shock.

Near quickly leaves the area without looking at anyone.

Mello leaves as well wondering if this is some kind of cruel joke or a bad dream. He heads to his room slamming the door then paces as he rants.

Little did he know there was another being pacing upset but for a completely different reason.

Finally when Mello calms down it is already dark outside.

He plops down onto his bed with a sigh. "What the Hell is going on?" He flops backwards onto his bed only to close his eyes for what he believed to be a moment but he is taken away by the darkness.

"Why continue running? You can't just run forever!"

"What are you really running from?"

"Where do you plan to go and how do you even plan on getting there?"

All in the while a crown is falling down slightly spiraling down as it falls then at the end of it all the crown hits the ground breaking a piece off to make it not fully round.

Mello wakes with a start as the sun is about to shine it's harsh beams of light on his eyes. He gets up wondering what the hell that was. He gets up having a feeling that this was not just an ordinary dream. He leaves his room for breakfast but pauses when he can hear mumbling come from another room.

Near who is in his own room muttering to himself things that ties with what Mello heard in the darkness.

He is about to go inside Near's room but stops as Near stops then there is soft sounds of him approaching. He grumbles as he walks away as he sees that his dream was just his subconscious mind making words to the muffled words he might have been so barely able to hear that he didn't pick it up awake or something. "Maybe he's just trying to figure out how his mind could have failed him." He goes and has breakfast then gets ready for the day.

During classes…

Near never showed up.

So about lunch Mello is getting too curious for his own good.

"Hasn't Near been acting weird lately?" Matt asks his friend.

Mello raises an eyebrow at the red head.

"I mean it's like he's avoiding someone or some people ever since those results were posted?" Matt goes into more detail.

"Yes. I have some place I have to go." Mello rushes off with that while Matt stares after him not sure if he should have told Mello about Near's strange behaviour.

The door to Near's room is opened and Mello walks in.

He looks around but there is no Near. He begins to look around. "There must be something to give us answers." He says to himself. "Well let's take a look around then." He begins his search checking things like drawers or under the bed.

So far he has only found books that are mostly in the bookshelf, toys, puzzles and some books that seem to be on Near's studying desk.

He moves on to the closet and he shifts a box he will check later only for something to fall down onto his head before falling to the ground. He quickly lowers his hands and spins around as the object rolls along the ground only to settle on the ground. He stares at it in surprise. "What would Near be using this for or even have it in the first place?" He wonders going over to it to kneel down picking it up.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

There is something going on in the hall that catches Mello's attention.

"You really should come with us." A voice Mello doesn't recognizes says.

Mello turns to the open door wondering what's going on.

"Don't you know that you can't just run?" Another voice Mello doesn't recognizes speaks.

"It is in your best interest to come with us. There is no more running." The first voice says.

"Just come with us. We don't want to have to do anything we don't want to." The second voice adds.

"No." Near's voice is added then there is soft slightly fast footsteps approaching.

"Where are you going to run? You have no place left to hide." The first voice calls probably after Near.

Near turns into his room and glances back just as Mello glances down to the object so Near accidently runs into Mello making the object drop to the object.

The two stabilize themselves then turn to each other.

Near's eyes flicker to the object that feel to the ground.

Mello goes over to the object and picks it up only to place it on Near's head.

Seeing it this way it suddenly hits Mello.

"You're the prince that vanished." He says in a slight gasp.

Near moves and closes the door not looking at Mello as the crown rests upon his head. "There seems to be no need to hide it from you now." He sighs and slightly turns to slightly look to Mello. "Yes. I am the prince."

"What happened?" Mello questions.

Near turns to face Mello. "You want to know what happened?" He then stops and looks away. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"But why hide anything. I know that you are the prince." Mello says.

Near walks past Mello and takes off the crown only to look at it as he slows to a stop. "Please don't get into it Mello." He says and tosses his prince crown to the bed.

"What really happened?" Mello keeps demanding.

"Drop it Mello!" Near says in a stern tone Mello has never heard him speak with before like that.

It was almost as if for a moment Near actually took charge like Mello was someone looking for orders.

"Prince or not. I deserve the truth now!" Mello retaliates.

"Mello. Leave." Near says. "Leave and forget that you know the truth." He lowers his head.

Mello blinks as he is once again seeing a Near very similar to the one that got him worried for the other. He wonders what dark secrets Near could possibly be hiding about his past. "Near….."

"Please Mello." Near says as if he has started to give up something. "Just leave it alone."

Mello moves over to Near and puts a hand on his shoulder. "So this is what has been up with you recently. All of this is tied with you being the prince that vanished." He says.

Near nods now just going silent.

Mello's mind gears turn on overdrive as his mind works to try to piece together an idea of what might really have happened.

Did Near escape his kidnappers and went here in fear that they will go after him or his family if he is known where he is?

Was he even kidnapped?

What really happened all that time ago?

Suddenly Mello pulls Near into a hug as if he isn't really thinking about his actions.

Near blinks surprised then glances up to Mello who seems to have his lost in thought bubble popped by Near's gaze.

Mello looks down to Near. "You really can't continue like this."

Near sighs glancing away. "I'm just not sure what else to do exactly. It's complicated."

Mello raises a hand gently petting Near's hair. "But it's something you can solve right?"

Near doesn't look so sure about that.

There are a few moments of silence.

"You should probably get going. I don't want to be the reason for you getting in trouble." Near says looking back to Mello.

Mello opens his mouth to protest but Near seems to know he was going to do that.

"Please give me a little bit to think. Don't get in trouble just because of me." Near says. "Don't worry."

Mello feels so… indescribably different under Near's slightly pleading eyes staring into his own. He reluctantly lets go of Near. He doesn't know what it is Nears words or the look but something has him settled on letting Near be for a little bit.

"Then at least come find me when you think it over a little?" Mello says to make sure refusing to leave without the answer.

Near nods. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." He agrees.

Mello leaves obviously hesitant as if waiting for Near to call him back.

He doesn't.

Mello leaves hoping everything is ok.

…. But is it really?

Mello goes into his room closing his door behind himself. "What the hell is going on?" He wonders to himself. He spends the rest of the time just asking himself questions as he tries to figure out whats going on until it's time for bed. He crawls into bed and closes his eyes letting his worries follow him into dreamland….. Until….. He is awoken by someone settling on the bed. He turns and finds Near sitting on the edge. "Near?" He sits up.

It's quite dark outside but it's a full moon allowing a good amount of light in just enough to be able to tell it's Near.

"I'm sorry Mello." Near begins. "I don't want to talk about it right now but….." He pauses for a moment then speaks a little quieter. "But I just don't want to be alone right now."

Mello can't help but smile softly then he leans over wrapping his arms around Near's body pulling him more onto the bed to be leaning against him. "You don't have to be alone." He says in assurance.

Near pauses for a moment then relaxes into Mello's hold with his head resting on Mello's chest. "Thank you Mello."

Mello feels special in a way. He knows that not only is Near actually being more open with him than anyone but he knows that he dislikes being touched so him allowing Mello to hold him is definitely special.

The silence lingers between the two and eventually Mello raises a hand to stroke Near's hair.

After a bit longer Mello blinks as he realizes something.

At some point after Mello started stroking his very soft hair Near had fallen asleep.

Mello blinks as he notices by the moonlight hitting Near's face just right that Near must not have been sleeping well lately maybe since that day that made Mello worried. He carefully moves to shift Near to lay him down against one side of the pillow. He then gets the blanket out from under Near only to cover him with it. He watches Near sleep for a few moments then he settles into bed next to Near.

The warmth of another human being next to him makes Mello start to think that sleeping alone is a little cold.

He closes his eyes to try to get some sleep himself.

…

Rodger can't help but smile softly as the words echo in his head then he turns away walking off. "Changes are to come around here." He says to himself. "More than I thought." He heads to his own room to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Mello is the first to awaken between the two as he is facing Near allowing the sunbeams to fall onto his eyes. He blinks and sits up when he sees Near sleeping next to him.

Then as his mind comes from the blur of sleep he remembers last night that makes him smile.

He reaches over and gently strokes Near's soft hair. He begins to realize something.

Ever since the results were posted his hatred towards Near is disappearing at a quick rate.

He instead feels that Near is no longer an enemy. "Must be because now there are two other people now in the first and second places." He mummers to himself as he pauses in mid-stroke of Near's hair. "Hm. Interesting."

Near shifts with a very soft groan.

Mello blinks as if brought back to reality. He moves his hand away from Near's head. "I can be there for you…. My dear prince." He finds the words slipping past his lips but he finds he doesn't care that he is now saying such things to Near. He is about to get up, in order to do so he will need to carefully climb over Near, that's when Near blinks awake. "Morning."

Near's eyes flicker to Mello then he sits up. "I fell asleep?"

"Yeah. You seemed pretty tired." Mello says with Near turning to look to him.

"I guess I have been a little sleepy lately." Near responds.

"Sleepless nights?" Mello watches Near's face.

"Kind of." Near admits. "Ever since what happened started to bug me even more than usual I haven't been sleeping well."

"You shouldn't keep it inside. The hard to sleep nights will continue." Mello says in warning.

Near closes his eyes with a small sigh before speaking. "I know." He then opens his eyes half way. "And I owe you an explanation."

Mello blinks.

"I told you I'd talk to you today." Near reminds him.

Mello nods. "Yes. So sometime today we are having a talk."

Near nods. "I know."

"Don't stress about it." Mello slightly puts an arm around Near. "It'll all be ok."

Near turns to Mello. "I don't think there will be a better time than now."

"Ok." Mello says ready to listen. "Let's talk."

"Thank you. Mello." Near says with sincere gratitude.

Mello gives a gentle look to the other then ruffles his hair. "Don't worry about it." He removes his hand from Near's hair.

"Well Mello….. You see…. I wasn't taken or kidnapped." Near begins. "I left on my own."

Mello opens his mouth to ask why but shuts it to see if Near will tell him first.

"I left because I didn't feel like I was right to take over my parents position. I felt as if I didn't really belong there. So I left the first chance I got." Near continues now glancing downwards. "But there was guilt that hung over me. I felt extremely selfish over what I did. I'm a failure to not only my parents but the people as well." He sighs softly after speaking. "I shouldn't even be known as a prince. I don't deserve it."

Mello wraps his arms around Near pulling him close to him. "Well I believe that you should be able to find the path that is right for you."

Near's eyes flicker up to Mello meeting his eyes.

"Just because someone expects something from you doesn't mean it's going to happen. We were put on this Earth for a reason and all we have to do is find it then pursue it. No one can force you to be someone you're not." Mello explains.

Near smiles softly and leans into Mello's embrace. "Thank you." He says a little softly as he softly closes his eyes.

….

"It appears this will be harder than it looks." A voice says.

"But we can't give up." Another voice responds. "Our mission is to retrieve him and that's that. So we still have to continue to try no matter what."

"I know but I really hope that he doesn't see it as us betraying him….."

A hand is put on a shoulder. "We aren't betraying him. We're helping him. He knows why he's here instead of the castle but we don't. He can't blame us for betrayal when we cannot say for certain why he's here. We only know so much that we can make a guess but that doesn't mean it's what happened."

The other nods. "Ok."

…..

Mello and Near have gotten up.

Near left to his room to shower while Mello showers in his own room.

The two missed breakfast so they head straight for class instead since class will be starting soon.

Mello gets into a seat closer to Near and he slightly glances to Near every now and then though no one thinks twice about it as Mello always cast glances to Near before.

The two new kids come in.

There is a light brown haired brunette that has his hair going down to a few inches below his ears. He has sea-blue eyes, a navy blue pull over hoodie, slightly baggy jeans and black runners.

Next to him is a raven haired male with messy black hair, red eyes, baggy long sleeved black shirt, baggy jeans and bare feet.

Mello looks to Near after analyzing the two new comers only to see Near tense as well as avoid looking at the two new comers. He turns with a glare to the newcomers only to smirk as he notices there are no seats close to Near so the two have to sit further away from Near than they obviously would have liked.

The teacher enters and begins today's lesson.

Mello takes notes while still glancing to keep a close eye on not only Near but also the two newcomers.

During the time the teacher pauses for a few seconds in her speech to draw something or click a button to the next slide on the projector Mello hears the two newcomers call each other A and BB.

From the very small hard to hear parts he thinks he hears them talking about something of some kind of talk about how boring this class is as well as what importance it could have.

The one called A seems to be also telling BB to still pay attention though he never does say the part about the lesson so in a way it's a little vague.

The class bell rings before Mello knows it.

Mello gathers his stuff and looks to Near.

Near is trying to get out of the classroom as fast as he can without looking suspicious.

Mello follows Near as the two new comers who are obviously the ones that beat him and Near in rank can't follow behind Near as they move to do so. He moves a little closer to Near after just barely resisting to smirk at the two newcomers. "Let's go to the common room." He says quietly to Near as he has a feeling that the two have tried to get into all of Near's classes or are going to follow him to each class.

Near nods in agreement.

So the two head into a crowd and slip off to the common room.

They are alone there.

Mello sits leaning against a column while Near sits by the colomn.

"Thank you Mello." Near says.

"What do they want from you?" Mello asks.

But Near doesn't answer as a few others enter the room including the two newcomers who were looking for someone only to spot them in the room.

The two new comers move towards Mello and Near.

Near tenses and Mello has a slight glare.

They approach Near.

"You should really come with us." The brunette says. "You will come with us. You should know why."

This has caused everyone in the room to look to them as well as murmuring.

Near stands to try to back away.

"This is enough of your games." The raven reaches for Near.

Mello is on his feet in seconds and steps between Near and the new comers glaring at the new comers. "Leave him alone." He snaps at them.

"Stay out of this. It doesn't concern you." The brunette says.

"It is when you were going to forcefully take him away." Mello retorts.

The raven snarls. "Get out of our way blondie."

Mello hears more mummers and has a feeling that they shouldn't stay here much longer so since the two are after Near it will not be a good idea for Rodger to get involved thus possibly causing problems. He turns to Near. "Come on Near let's go." He grabs Near's wrist then leads him out of the room with Near following.

The two new comers don't seem to follow as they seem to understand they have made enough of a scene at the moment.

Mello knew that rumors of what happened or well at least that Mello stood up for Near would spread like wild fire in no time. He takes Near to his room shutting the door once they are inside. He lets Near go as he closes the door then turns to Near. "Why are they after you?" He asks.

"They were my friends back at the castle. The raven is Beyond Birthday and the brunette is Always After. They are inseparable lovers." Near explains. "I believe that my mother and father sent them to retrieve me as well as find me."

"Well the way they were acting I would have thought they were some bad guys here to take you for some kind of evil plan." Mello admits.

"I can see why you would think that." Near tells him. "In truth as the date got closer which added more pressure for me to be the perfect heir I began seeing them less and less. We still managed to hang out but it was less time than before. It almost felt as if in a way we were drifting apart because I was becoming so busy with everything else." He sighs. "I now am not sure who's side they are on. They seem to just want to follow orders but are we still even friends? I'm just not sure."

"Well I think that if they still saw you as a friend they should have at least tried to talk to you about why you left. They should talk to you and not try to drag you back." Mello says.

"It would have been nice if they did that." Near agrees.

"Well me and you are going to stay close together." Mello says heading over to his desk to grab a chocolate bar. "Those two are obviously going to try to drag you away the first chance they get."

Near nods softly. "Ok."

Sure enough everyone knew that the two new comers went after Near but Mello stood against them as he helped Near.

And with this fast spread of the news it reached Rodger's ears in no time.

"It's almost like this orphanage is being turned upside down." Rodger sighs as he tries to figure out what's going on. "It seems that Mello really has dropped his rivalry with Near possibly because two new students beat him and Near in rank." He glances away to the window. "But why do I have a feeling that there is more than there appears to be?"

…

Mello and Near had spent the rest of the day together including in the library and even stacking a domino tower in the play room.

All the while ignoring the looks from the other orphans.

Night time rolls around and Mello is heading to his room after dropping Near to his room.

He enters his room closing the door behind himself. He changes into pyjamas then settles into his bed. He finds himself giving a small shiver as he finds the bed feeling cold without someone to be there beside him. He closes his eyes and slightly curls up after rolling to face the wall as he tries to get some sleep but he just can't get to sleep.

A little later the door creaks open once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

There are soft footsteps and the soft close of the door then Mello opens his eyes when someone settles into bed next to him.

Mello rolls over to face the person only to find Near.

Near looks up to meet his eyes in which Mello smiles only to bring one arm overtop of Near pulling him close.

Mello closes his eyes much more content as he finds the bed so much more comfy than without Near there.

Near snuggles against Mello with his hands gently on Mello's chest seeming much more content as well.

The two are asleep in seconds.

…..

"This isn't going as well as planned." Always sighs.

"That damn blonde. He keeps putting himself between us and the prince." Beyond sighs as well. "We can't just take him without a fight from blondie which would not be good in any way. We aren't supposed to let on of what's really going on."

"I know." Always plops down next to Beyond. "It's as if he's protecting the prince from us."

"Is it possible that blondie is the kidnapper?" Beyond throws out the idea into the air.

Always slightly crosses his arms over his chest. "It's possible."

…

The next morning it's Near who is awake before Mello.

Near has to glance up to see Mello's sleeping face as he is closer to Mellos chest. He feels warm and safe as if Mello's presence alone is protecting him from the world. He blinks as he gets an idea.

Mello groans softly as he begins to awaken. He opens his eyes only to look to Near.

The two share a smile and get up knowing that they need to get up.

Near heads off to his room to change while Mello changes in his own room.

Once done Mello heads for Near's room.

Near exits his room just as Mello gets there.

"Ready?" Mello asks.

Near nods and the two head down for breakfast.

Mello feels that they are being watched so he glances back as they keep walking.

Always and Beyond are the ones that are watching them.

Mello narrows his eyes, moves closer to Near then turns away just in time as they arrive at the stairs.

The two go into the cafeteria and Matt rushes over to join them.

"Yo." Matt says with a grin on his face. "Mind if I join you two?"

"Hey Matt." Mello greets.

Near raises a hand to twirl his hair. "Greetings Matt."

"So what's up for today?" Matt asks looking to Mello to Near then back.

"Well we have some tests coming up." Near says. "So we shouldn't skip class."

"But class is boring." Matt whines.

"We have to work harder than before. There are two people ahead of the three of us." Mello points out.

The three are almost at the start area for getting food.

"Ok ok." Matt says not wanting to argue with his best friend and now newest addition to his and Mellos world.

The three get food and sit down together happily sharing a conversation over food.

"And the teachers all put their cells in the ceiling of the teacher who hated cell phones. They then called their cells in the middle of class." Matt describes a prank story he found online.

Mello laughs and even Near gives a small laugh to that.

Mello and Matt turn to Near a little surprised at that but find themselves smiling at it.

After breakfast it's off to class.

Mello settles on one side of Near while Matt settles on Near's other side.

The teacher and other orphans, but Always and Beyond slightly glares at Mello and Matt, are casting glances of surprise to see the three sitting together but no one bugs them about it as class begins besides the quiet whispers about the strange scene of the three sitting together.

"Seems he may have had help." One voice hisses quietly.

…

Rodger is pacing in his office as he barely got any sleep as he tries to figure out what happened that ended with Mello standing up for Near. He wants to try to have an idea of what was going on before he confronts them about it. He stops pacing only to bring his hands up to rub down his face in frustrating. "What is going on around here?"

….

Classes were as boring as ever as nothing but Mello and Matt sitting with Near in any classes they share with him as well as with each other.

It became the talk of the orphanage.

But there appeared to be an almost peace in the orphanage.

No wars, no rants, no major fights and just this strange feeling of a calm air in what used to be an air full of hatred.

However this new peace becomes short lived…

It all came crashing down on the last class of the day.

A class that is set up before a test where all the orphans are in the same class to make sure they have reviewed topics that might be on the test as to not give them all the answers since it is a test after all.

Mello, Matt and Near are sitting together once again.

This time Near is stacking a few tiles he brought, since it is not unusual for Near to have something to do in class if he wants, as Mello also joins in a few times.

Mello tries to stack one tile on top of another but accidently knocks the small tower down. He glares at the tiles but Near smiles.

The two begin from the start as they once again try to stack the tiles to make a tower.

Everything is just going on without incident….. Or it was…. Until….

Beyond and Always suddenly stand up so suddenly right in the middle of the class.

"Ugh! I can't stand this anymore!" Beyond groans. "I am sick of these games."

The class goes quiet as they turn to look to Beyond and Always wondering what is going on.

Rodger, who came to watch Mello, Near, Beyond and Always stands up from his seat at the teachers desk.

Mello moves closer to Near and Matt is staring at Beyond and Always confused like everyone else since like them he knows nothing about what is going on.

AN:

The prank described is an actual story of what happened as a kind of April fools prank when my older sister was in high school.

I hope you are enjoying.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make hot chocolate!

Mello.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter seven:

Beyond and Always go to Near who gets to his feet since he was sitting on the edge with Mello in the middle of the trio this time.

"This has to end now." Always says. "We are leaving your highness." He tries to grab Near's arm but Near backs off just in time.

Rodger goes over. "What is going on?" He demands.

Beyond turns to Rodger. "Stand down. We have orders of the queen and king to retrieve him." He growls.

There is gasps.

"What?" Rodger gasps. "But why."

Near's eyes flicker to Mello as if asking for help.

"Because." Always begins as he slightly glances to Rodger.

Mello stands and speaks as he does the only thing that he could think of. "Because Near is a prince that left the castle."

There is loud gasps and mummers as well as unsure glances.

Rodger looks to Near wide eyed. "Is this true?" He asks.

Near glances away. "It is."

The room is shocked into silence.

Mello moves to protect Near. "He came here for what he believed to be for the best of the land his parents rule over." He says as he remembers what Near said as he makes sure that at least there is something out there so Near didn't have to be forced to answer why he is here. He glares at Always and Beyond.

The two glare back.

Near glances down.

There isn't any choice left and there is no where left to run.

"So leave him alone!" Mello growls to Always and Beyond.

"Get out of the way." Beyond snarls.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turns to Near who slightly looks up.

"It's ok Mello." Near tells the other.

"Near….." Mello begins but then as Mello watches Near walks to a little bit in front of Mello with his head high.

"This is enough." Near speaks as if taking control of the situation. "There is no need to cause such a scene."

Always and Beyond look about to protest but Near continues.

"You will head back to the castle."

"We cannot go without you." Always reminds him plainly.

"I know." Near says. "I will come with you."

Mello looks about to protest now.

"Only under one condition."

Everyone listens to what Near has to say.

Near turns to face Mello. "Mello. I would like you to come with us to gain a high rank of my protector or knight."

Everyone is surprised.

"And Matt to come as well." Near adds.

Matt brightens as he looks very excited.

"Well?" Near asks. "Do you accept?"

"Count me in!" Matt agrees right away with a leap of joy.

Mello can't help but smile. "Of course." He agrees then kneels respectfully to the prince. "Your highness."

Near smiles at this. "Thank you." He says.

"To be asked personally by royalty to have such a well respected role." Always says. "That is the highest honor you could ask for."

"Only those that royalty trust more than anything are asked to be their protector." Beyond adds.

Near turns back to Always and Beyond. "We pack and leave when everyone is ready." He leaves the room with that and Mello quickly follows him.

Always and Beyond follow not long after leaving Matt as the last one to go.

The three get ready to go.

Mello finishes before Near so he heads to Near's room leaving his bags in his room since there will be someone coming to pick them up as Always or Beyond obviously called for a ride big enough to take them. He peers inside and sees Near is still packing. He knocks on the door only for Near to turn to look to him pausing in his packing.

"Hello Mello." Near greets.

Mello enters the room. "Are you sure you want to go back?" He asks.

Near turns back to packing. "I think that me running away was a very selfish thing to do. But it did do good as I got to meet you." He pauses again then turns to Mello. "You know you are the first person I asked to be my protector."

Mello blinks in surprise. "I thought the first would have been Always and Beyond."

Near shakes his head. "We drifted apart before I was old enough to ask them properly and before then they were originally going to be my advisors to help me wherever or whenever possible." He explains. "But the title of my knight belongs to you and I do not regret this decision."

Mello smiles then he moves closer to Near only to hug the other. "I promise I will not let you down."

"I know." Near leans into Mello's touch. "I asked Matt to come along so you had someone else you know and his skill with technology could come in handy."

Mello smiles.

Near is kind as he not only thought about the land that needed an heir to the throne but also he thought of Mello by asking Matt to join them in order to allow Mello to remain with his best friend who is like a brother.

Mello hugs Near closer. "Thank you. I know that you will be a wonderful ruler."

…..

Everyone is ready by the time that the limo arrives.

The orphans and teachers come out as the stuff are packed into the car that came with the limo for the stuff that the five are taking with them.

Mello stays close to Near while Matt can't stay still.

Beyond and Always look content as they wait by the limo.

Near is now wearing his crown making it very obvious to any who still doubted that Near is truly a prince.

Rodger approaches Near and Mello causing the two to turn to him. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this but I would like to say thank you and good luck." He begins as it becomes obvious he approached without a plan of what to say.

"You run a fine orphanage." Near says. "I believe you should continue with your work of helping out the orphans that are in need of something more than a normal orphanage."

"Thank you we will." Rodger gives a bow to Near. "Your highness." He adds quickly as he isn't fully adjusted to calling Near that but knows it's rude not to when talking to royalty.

"Ready to go your highness?" Always asks.

Near turns to him. "Yes." He looks back to Rodger. "It was a pleasure to have a place to stay while away from the castle." He then looks to Mello. "Let's go."

"Right." Mello follows Near as they head to the limo.

Matt looks just noticing that the two are heading to the limo so he follows as Rodger straightens from the bow.

The five get into the limo and soon are off on their way to the castle.

Near, Mello and Matt sit on the side with the seat where their backs are in the direction of the back of the limo with Always and Beyond sit across from them.

Matt is looking out the window to watch as they leave Whammy's while Mello moves to gently grab Near's hand resting on the seat between them.

Near lets him and he is watching out the window.

Mello can sense he is a little nervous about returning to the castle so he tries to send comfort through their linked hands as well as through waves coming off of him as he makes his emotion as close to comforting as he can.

Near turns to Mello after a little bit only to remove the crown to place it on the seat then leans against the other with his eyes closed.

Mello watches and lets Near do this.

Always is sleeping leaning against Beyond while Beyond has an arm around Always to make sure he stays where he is comfortable.

The ride there is a little quiet.

Near and Mello stay close together sometimes making small talk.

Beyond continues to take care of Always.

Matt had gotten bored at some point so he is playing his DS.

It's a day trip at least since the castle isn't close to Whammy's house.

As night falls Beyond fell asleep as Always is still asleep though could awaken at any moment as the two sleep leaning against each other.

Matt fell asleep with his head against the window and his DS on his lap where it fell from his grip when he drifted asleep.

Mello is starting to fall asleep while Near fell asleep leaning against him. He closes his eyes allowing himself to drift in dreamland leaning against Near.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight:

Mello opens his eyes and finds he is in some kind of knight armor that isn't a full suit but has the body armor with the magnificent sword at his waist as well as nothing on his head.

The armor is the more clothes looking chain metal one.

Mello rests a hand on his swords handle he glances back slightly. He finds that he is in front of, but is in line of being beside of if he backs up, an older looking Near sitting on the throne with a crown on his head as well as clothes slightly similar to his usual clothes but much more high ranking looking clothes.

Which means that both of them are older at this time.

Near looks to Mello and gives him a smile.

Mello returns it then he turns fully to face Near. He gets down on one knee in a bow. "You majesty. Your wish is my command."

Near smiles a little more then gets to his feet. He moves over to Mello and places a hand on his shoulder.

Mello glances up to Near.

"You are the best knight anyone could have ever asked for." Near tells him.

Mello smiles wide at the compliment.

Near removes his hand and walks past Mello. "Come my beloved knight."

Mello raises to stand and follows Near as they head out of the castle.

Near leads him into town and Mello sticks close to Near.

People part to allow Near and Mello through respectfully.

Some kids run up playing tag but when they notice Near they quickly bow.

Near pauses and so does Mello.

Mello watches as Near kneels to a crouch.

Near gives a gentle smile to the kids. "I have belief you will grow up to be good people."

The kids look to him with bright expressions.

"But for now you should continue your game."

The kids nod then dash off with thanks to Near as they head off to play their game again.

Near stands up and glances to Mello who is still smiling. He moves to stand beside Mello then the two continue off on their way.

Mello and Near have a little field day looking around at stores as well as checking on the conditions of the people since it is important for a ruler to make sure that the people are in good conditions.

Mello keeps a sharp eye out as he is ready to defend Near if the time comes but he also works to keep Near happy as they walk around town.

In about an hour Near will have to head back to a meeting about the taxes and status on how the cities or group of small towns are doing to see if there are any changes to be made to help the people.

Mello knows he needs to keep track of time just in case with the meeting being important since if they don't it can cause some serious problems that if not dealt with could end in a revolution.

Though whenever there is spare time the two love to just spend time together even though Mello is at Near's side at almost every moment ready to protect him with his life.

The only times are when he isn't at Nears side is during obvious times like when Near is going to the washroom, as they grew older Mello began holding towel to allow Near to walk into after a shower only to wrap it around Near, and when Near needs him to go do something.

They both care deeply about each other with their love strong as well as obvious though no one speaks out against it as they see it as a good thing.

Near and Mello continue around town for a little longer then when it becomes closer to the time that the meeting is to start Mello clears his throat.

"Your majesty." Mello says and Near turns to him. "Your meeting will begin soon."

Near nods. "Thank you."

The two head back to the castle to get this meeting done.

Once in the meeting room they arrived three minutes early though almost all of the representatives that are needed to be talked to about the topic of the meeting.

Once everyone is in it can begin.

"Alright everyone. We will keep this meeting civilized." Near begins the meeting as there was one time that the meeting got a little out of hand as two representatives began a heated argument. "Let's begin with the taxes."

Mello watches from a little behind Near leaning against the wall as he does have his own chair but he has decided to stand as he feels he can be much faster to protect Near if something happens.

"Your majesty." One of the representatives begin. "I am afraid we have a growing number of homeless people." He explains.

Each representative is known of which city or area they represent so there is no need to mention where they represent.

"I would like to lower taxes a little in your area." Near says. "Also I would like an investigation on prices of basic needs. If it has risen to a price that is just not right I would like it fixed. This will go for all areas and cities until we are sure that the kingdom is stable again."

The representatives look happy with this decision.

The meeting continues for awhile longer then finally it ends.

The representatives leave to hurry back to begin what Near ordered to happen.

Near stands. "That meeting felt like it took forever."

Mello can't blame Near as he had to listen to statements as well as any concerns from each representatives as a part of how this meeting goes.

Near turns to Mello. "We have five minutes before the next meeting."

"Isn't the next meeting about the upcoming festival?" Mello asks pushing himself away from the wall.

Near nods and raises a hand to twirl his hair. "That is correct. It is to make sure that my approval has been given to the planning of it since it is one of the major events."

Mello nods. "Right."

"I say we get some food." Near heads to leave the room.

Mello follows after him and the two head to the dinning room.

A servant who was in the area notices only to hurry to be ready to help serve them what kind of food they request.

After getting a small snack eaten so they can last until supper it's off to the meeting for the festival.

The day seems long, Matt was seen here and there but he was mostly busy with dealing with some issues with the needed technology within parts of the castle some which only needed some reprogramming, and now it is late at night.

Mello and Near head to Near's room but Mello slips into his room just across the hall from Near's own to change.

Once both are changed into pyjamas that remind them of their days in Whammy's Mello returns to Nears room.

Near climbs onto the gigantic bed that is what you would expect for royalty.

Mello follows and pulls back the covers to allow Near inside the covers.

Once Near is settled Mello joins him as he lays beside Near.

Mello pulls the covers over them as Near snuggles close to Mello. "Good night. My sweet prince." Mello kisses Near's forehead.

The two soon drift asleep.

Mello blinks awake back in the limo with the light making it seem to be early morning. He looks around himself confirming that the vision of the future was just a dream. He looks to Near who is still asleep so peacefully it makes him smile. He definitely looks forward to the future he has with Near.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine:

The rest of the long limo ride went without any problem and as the sun sets they make it to the castle.

Everyone turns to look out a window as they pull up to the front of the castle.

Matt and Mello can't help but slightly gap at the castle which is magnificent.

The limo parks then the driver quickly moves to open the door to allow the five out.

They step out of the limo and look up to the castle.

"Welcome to your new home." Near says as he puts the crown back on.

Servants are awaiting excitedly and quickly respectfully great Near as well as the others before helping unload the fives stuff.

Near leads Mello and Matt inside the castle. He takes them to a higher up balcony and shows them the amazing view from there.

The two are amazed at this.

Two other people step onto the balcony making the three turn to them.

It's the queen and king.

The queen has beautiful straight white hair that goes almost to her waist, winter blue eyes and a very pretty dress on.

The king has mismatching chocolate brown and stormy grey eyes with his hair style more like Nears just a light blonde color. He is wearing a very king like outfit.

Near smiles while Mello and Matt bow respectfully.

The king and queen give Near a hug happy that he is home.

After the hug they step away as Mello and Matt raise from their bow.

"What happened?" The queen asks.

"I'm sorry. I left." Near begins. "I only went because I didn't think I was the right choice to become the next ruler. But now I see my duty to the people as the heir to the throne. The time I was away I kept thinking about everything I left behind and about my decision to leave until I found that I knew what had to be done. The kingdom needs an heir and I can give it to them." He turns to Mello and Matt gesturing to each as he introduces them. "This is Matt who is extremely loyal and does wonders with technology. And this is Mello. My knight."

The queen and king smile.

"We are glad you finally found the perfect knight and even better brought along another useful person." The king says.

Near turns to face his parents again.

The queen takes a step forward. "We understand that being a ruler is very stressful and difficult. We do not blame you for leaving." She says in an assuring manner. "And these two that have come along are very welcome here."

Near smiles. "Thank you."

"It's going to get dark soon. Why don't you all settle in." The king says as he and his wife lead the three back to inside the castle. "We made sure that a room was prepared for both of our newest members."

"Thank you so much your majesty." Matt says.

They are brought to the bedroom area and they find the bedrooms are huge along with the beds that are like what Mello saw in his dream.

Near is staying in his room that has always been his.

Mellos room is right across from Near and Matt's is beside Mello's room.

"Wow!" Matt gasps as he rushes around his room checking out everything about it like the very comfy bed, the walk in closet, the view out the window and everything else in the room.

"The servants will be here shortly with your stuff and will help in any way they can." The king says.

Mello turns to them. "Thank you so much." He respectfully bows.

"Thank you for keeping our dear boy safe." The queen says very grateful.

Mello raises. "And I will continue to do so. I will do whatever it takes."

The queen nods then heads off somewhere.

"We will make sure that you are given the best lessons possible." The king tells Mello since if Mello is to protect Near he will need to be able to fight. "The captains of the guards will be in charge of that."

"I will do my best I promise. The prince will be safe no matter the cost." Mello responds with a very sincere tone.

With that the king who seems happy about Mello's response heads off on his way.

"Um where do you want us to place this stuff?" A servant asks Mello who turns to look to him as he stands in the doorway holding a bunch of stuff.

"Right there's fine." Mello says since he will have to make sure it's all his stuff or if it's possibly Near's or Matt's stuff.

The servant obediently puts the stuff down carefully in case of anything breakable within the bags or boxes.

Once everything is sorted as well as put away for each of the rooms it's quite dark out.

Mello heads to Near's room as he feels that it is his duty to make sure that even now Near knows he isn't alone.

After all he now has a very highly honorable and important job now for the one he loves the most.

He swears that he won't be a letdown.

Near is about to go for bed as he is laying on it.

Mello makes sure the lights are off so Near isn't bugged by the lights so he can sleep easier. He then moves more into the room that is illuminated by the moon and the lighting from the hall way.

Just before Near can grab the covers Mello moves in then pulls them over top of the other to tuck him in as Near allows Mello to do this.

Near smiles at Mello who returns it. "Mello." He begins. "Would you like to stay with me tonight?"

Mello sits down next to Near allowing the other to move closer only to put a gentle arm around Near. "Ok." He agrees.

Near smiles content and happy almost making him wonder if he actually left because he needed to find Mello.

Mello joins Near as requested in the bed and almost immediately Near moves closer to Mello who drapes an arm over the younger boy allowing them to cuddle close together.

In no time both of them are asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter ten:

Over the next few days Matt has been helping wherever needed, Mello is working hard in his training classes as well as his job of helping Near and Near is getting ready for the coronation as he also has to take classes to make sure he is educated enough to be a good ruler.

Though Mello is certain Near will pass with flying colours.

Then finally the big day arrived.

Mello is wearing a nice looking outfit that is a long sleeved black button up shirt, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He is standing next to Near's throne where Near sits as his protector. He also has a magnificent sword at his side ready to be used to protect Near at all costs.

Matt is kind of behind the scenes as he makes sure that everything goes well.

The Whammy's even came to the coronation.

"Today we are gathered here to have the coronation to make the heir to the throne official!" One announcer that is a high ranking servant says.

The people cheer and another servant holding the more closer to the king but not quite the king kind of crown on a pillow steps forward.

The high ranking servant takes the crown gently as the people calm down. He turns to Near who stands as well as slightly lower his head to accept the crown as well as the position. "Nate River. Son of Queen Riley River and King Wes River we proudly announce you as the heir to the throne." He places the crown on Nate's head as he finishes his small speech.

Near straightens once this is done and everyone cheers.

Mello smiles as Near stands tall. He knows that no matter what happens he will always stand by Near ready to lay down his life to protect him so he hopes that for the rest of Near's life he can continue to smile happily.

Yes. This is the perfect ending indeed.

The end.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this little story.

I've been working on this and other versions for quite a long time now but finally I have finished one.

Yes in the years to follow they grow up as Mello and Near remain in love and Near is a good king or well prince though he does end up having to make an heir he and Mello mainly raise the child as the child's mother agreed to make a child to be the heir to the throne without being queen.

Anyways.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make cake.

Mello.


End file.
